tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
DPS
DPS is an American cable and satellite television channel owned by DPS Networks.It mostly airs edited episodes of Martinburg.It was founded by Donovan Shavis. The network first launched on June 10th, 1994 as TREtv. In August 2nd, 2001 TREtv was changed to TV64. In 2009 TV64 renamed as DPS.com. In 2013 DPS announced that they are removed the .com to stop promoting the DPS website. Programming DPS normally airs edited episodes of Martinburg, Yung I, & The Realist. DPS also airs acciqured programming. Marathons Spring Break Week A block that airs new episodes everyday until Wednesday's DPS Comedy Awards See also List of programs broadcast on DPS Galleries TREtv logo 1994-2001.png|The first logo known as TREtv was used from June 10th, 1994 to August 1st, 2001|link=TREtv logo 1994-2001 TV64 Logo 2001-2008.png|The second logo as TV64 was used from August 2nd, 2001 to 2008|link=TV64 Logo 2001-2008 DPS Logo 2008-2013.png|The old logo of DPS from 2008 to March 2013.|link=DPS Logo DPS Logo 2013.png|The new logo. In 2013 DPS announced that they removed the .com on the screen bug to stop promoting the DPS website|link=New DPS Logo DPS HD logo.png|Logo seen on HD programs |link=DPS HD logo DPS HD Logo 1.png|The old HD logo formerly known as DPS.com was used from 2009 to 2013|link=DPS HD logo.1 DPS.com logo halloweek.png|The logo for Halloweentober 2008.|link=Halloweentober logo 2008 DPS Logo Halloweentober 2014.png|The logo for Halloweentober 2014. |link=DPS Halloweentober 2014.png DPS HD logo new episode.png|The logo during a new episode.|link=DPS New episode logo TREtv halloween logo 1996-01.png|The first TREtv Halloween logo was used during Halloween 1996 through Halloween 2000.|link=TREtv Halloween bat logo 1996-2000.png TV64 Halloween Logo 2001.png|TV64 Halloween logo used from Halloween 2001 to Halloween 2007.|link=TV64 Halloween logo.png DPS Christmas logo 2014.png|Logo seen on Christmas 2014.|link=DPS Christmas logo.png DPS Old Christmas logo 2008-2012.png|DPS Christmas logo used from Christmas 2008 to Christmas 2012.|link=DPS Christmas logo 2008-2012.png DPS Premiere logo.png|The logo during a series or season premiere.|link=DPS Premiere logo.png Specials Every once in a while, Vision will show specials of shows, special versions of episodes on shows, behind-the-scenes, and more. Here are some of them: •On March 9, 2014, at 11 PM, a real, completely uncensored version of Sailor Mouth from SpongeBob SquarePants was shown, and was rated TV-MA-L, very suprisingly, for the constant, uncensored, vulgar language. •On April 26, 2014, at 4 AM, a very, uncensored, deleted scene on Chapter 5-3 from Resident Evil 5 was shown, and was rated TV-X, very suprisingly, for spoilers who haven't played the game. •On May 2, 2014, at 3 AM, a montage of uncensored scenes on Resident Evil 6 were show, and was rated TV-15-ADLSUV to TV-X. Special Days/Marathons/ • Throwback Day: On June 10, 2014, DPS had a "throwback" day, bringing back their old look and logo from 1994, old shows on DPS that haven't aired since the 1994-2007 era or shows that don't air on DPS as often now but used to back in 2004-2008, or old episodes of shows that barely air anymore. •DPS's Independe-blah-blah-whatever Day: Every year on the fourth of July, Many Independence Day-themed episodes of many shows on DPS are aired. •Thanksgiving Day: Every year on Thanksgiving Day, Vision celebrates with a marathon of a voted show that airs from 8 PM to midnight. In 2009, the chosen show was Darius Durn. In 2011, it was Dana's Home. On the DPS website, there is a poll to vote for which show for the Thanksgiving marathon will be chosen. The poll has 5 choices. You are allowed to change your vote. Also, from 5 PM to 8 PM, non-stop Thanksgiving-themed episodes are shown. The shows chosen for the marathons in recent years are listed below: •2011: Dana's Home •2014: Linner •2015: Politics •2016: Cars N'' the Hood •Merry DPSmass: Every year, Christmas is celebrated on DPS with many Christmas-themed episodes from December 20th at 8 AM EST to December 25th at 10 PM EST. There is even a Christmas-themed movie that airs on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. The movie this year will be Elf (2003). This event became official on Christmas of 2008. •Live-tweets: Every month or two, DPS sets up a live tweet, where people can tweet about the show they are watching live. Here are the previous and upcoming live tweets. •Linner - Linner Stole Christmas - December 1, 2014 •The Adventures of Pete & Pete - O Christmas Pete - December 2, 2014 •Dana's Home - Dana's Sucky Christmas - December 3, 2014 •Martinburg - A Very Martinburg Christmas - December 9, 2014 •Homestar Runner - A Decemberween Pageant - December 10, 2014 •Adventure Time - Holly Jolly Secrets - December 15, 2014 •Neighborhood - Murray Christmas - December 23, 2014 •Movie Month: September is DPS's movie month, a month where the most movies are aired. At least 1 or 2 movies are shown every weekend, while the rest of the year, only 1 movie is shown every 2 or 3 months. •Halloweentober: On the last week of October, DPS premieres a halloween marathon every day, and one of the top-rated scary movies finishing everything off premieres on Halloween night. If Halloween is on a sunday, monday, tuesday, or wednesday, halloweek will start airing on monday of the week before, and stop on Halloween. Here are some examples of Halloweentober in recent years: •1994: 10/26/94 (monday) to 10/31/94 (saturday) •1995: 10/25/95 (monday) to 10/31/95 (sunday) •1996: 10/24/96 (monday) to 10/31/96 (monday) •1997: 10/22/97 (monday) to 10/31/97 (wednesday) •1998: 10/28/98 (monday) to 10/31/98 (thursday) •1999: 10/27/99 (monday) to 10/31/99 (friday) •2000: 10/26/00 (monday) to 10/31/00 (saturday) •2001: 10/25/01 (monday) to 10/31/01 (sunday) •2002: 10/25/02 (monday) to 10/31/02 (monday) •2003: 10/25/03 (monday) to 10/31/03 (wednesday) •2004: 10/25/04 (monday) to 10/31/04 (thursday) •2005: 10/25/05 (monday) to 10/31/05 (friday) •2006: 10/25/06 (monday) to 10/31/06 (saturday) •2007: 10/25/07 (monday) to 10/31/07 (sunday) •2008: 10/25/08 (monday) to 10/31/08 (monday) •2009: 10/25/09 (monday) to 10/31/09 (wednesday) •2010: 10/25/10 (monday) to 10/31/10 (thursday) •2011: 10/25/11 (monday) to 10/31/11 (friday) •2012: 10/25/12 (monday) to 10/31/12 (saturday) •2013: 10/25/13 (monday) to 10/31/13 (sunday) •2014: 10/25/14 (monday) to 10/31/14 (monday) •Spring Break: On the 2nd and 3rd weeks of March every year, DPS celebrates spring break by showing marathons of random shows, exclusive online episodes and clips, new merchandise, awards show, a chance to win tickets for a tropical vacation, teasers for new seasons, and more. Movies/Feature Presentations Every once and a while, typically on weekends, DPS airs a movie. Depending on it's rating, it can be shown during the day or late at night. On September 3rd, 2011, Zadar: Cow from Hell was aired, the first movie to air on DPS. DPS aired another movie in November, and continued this tradition. Because the first movie was aired in September, it was decided that the most movies would be shown every September. It became the official "Movie Month". Here are some upcoming or already aired movies. Previously Aired •9/2/11 or 9/3/11, 12/11c - Zadar: Cow from Hell •9/6/14, 11/10c - CircleCity: City Vs. World •9/8/14 or 9/7/14, 12/11c - South Park: Bigger, Longer, & Uncut •9/13/14, 10/9c - Linner: The Movie •9/14/14, 8/7c - Back to the Future •9/15/14 or 9/14/14 12/11c - Darius Durn: The Movie •9/20/14, 9/8c - Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace •9/21/14 8/7c - Guardians of the Galaxy •9/22/14 or 9/21/14 12/11c - The Blair Witch Project •9/27/14 9/8c - Ted •9/28/14 2/1c - The Lego Movie •9/29/14 or 9/28/14 12/11c - The Nutty Professor •10/11/14 9/8c - Fat Kid Rules the World •10/18/14 9/8c - Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope •10/25/14 9/8c - Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back •10/31/14 or 11/1/14 12/11c - My Little Pony: Equestria Girls •11/1/14 9/8c - Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi •1/10/15 2/1c - Despicable Me •1/11/15 2/1c - Despicable Me 2 •2/14/15 7/6c AM - Dick Figures: The Movie •2/14/15 8:30/7:30c AM G.I Joe: The Movie Upcoming •3/17/15 11/10c - Beavis & Butthead: Do America Other Stuff Commercial Breaks DPS's commercial breaks work how Cartoon Network's does. After 10-15 minutes into a show, there is a 5 minute commercial break. The show ends 5 minutes before the next show. Censorship DPS censors nudity and strong language, unless it is an uncut program which can only air at 10/9c or later. ATV rarely airs any programs with real nudity, unless it is a midnight feature presentation. (rated R movies and such) Outro (for owned Vision shows)Edit After the credits of a show owned by DPS, it shows the production companies. It typically shows the DPS Productions logo, then the DPS Networks Logo, then it shows: "This has been a DPS original series". After that, it shows the other production companies that helped develop the show. (ex: Krebstar, Flasminator Animations, etc.) Bumper/Promo Gallery DPS_Bumper1.png|Bumper - McDonald, shown from 2010 as part of the big rebrand. It is still airing.|link=DPSBumper1.png DPS_Out_There_Promo.png|The 2014 ad for Out There. Shown from January 4, 2014 and will stop airing on May 3, 2015|link=DPS Out There promo.png Pete and Pete 3.jpg|The 2015 ad for The Adventures of Pete & Pete. Shown from January 4, 2015 and will stop airing on January 3, 2018.|link=Pete and Pete 2015 DPS Promo.png DPS_Dana's Home_Promo.png|The 2011 ad for Dana's Home. Shown from May 3, 2011 to promote the 10th Anniversary of the series.|link=Dana's Home Promo DPS.png DPS_Mr. Show_Promo.png|The 2015 ad for Mr. Show. Shown from March 29, 2015.|link=DPS Mr. Show Promo.png DPS_Zadar- Cow From the Hell_Promo.png|AA promo for the movie Zadar: Cow from Hell: premiere happening on September 2, 2011 at 11 pm. Shown from July 16, 2011 to September 2, 2011.|link=DPS Zadar promo.png DPS_Despicable_Me_Promo.png|A promo for the airing of Despicable Me 1 and 2. Shown from January 3, 2015 to January 10, 2015|link=DPS Despicable Me promo.png DPS_Adventure Time_Promo.png|The 2014 ad for Adventure Time. Shown from August 26, 2014 and will stop airing on January 3, 2016.|link=DPS Adventure Time promo.png DPS Bumper1.png Other Images TREtv 1994-95 Website.png|The TREtv website was first launched in August 1994.|link=TREtv 1994 website.png TREtv 1996.gif|The second TREtv website from 1996 to 2001.|link=TREtv website 1996 to 1998.png TREtv 1996-97 Halloween site.gif|The Halloween version of the TREtv website was used from Halloween 1996 to Halloween 2001.|link=TREtv Halloween site 1996-2001.png Bumper & Ad Music DPS mainly uses music from Massage Situation, Burial, Associated Production Music, Mandeer, or short songs, and Mandeer. Avicii's (without vocals, most of the time) music for their ads and bumpers. Screen bugs ''2010-present DPS Screen bug 2015.jpg|Over the Garden Wall|link=Over the Garden Wall.png LifeandTimesofTim.png|The Life & Times of Tim|link=DPS bug during Life & Times of Tim.png Linner Season 7 Intro.png|Screen bug shown during the revived series of Linner.|link=Linner 2014.png DPS Clarence bug.png|Clarence|link=DPS Clarence.jpeg Linner 20th Anniversary Marathon.png|Screen bug during the 20th Anniversary of Linner.|link=Linner 20 years marathon DPS.png Out There DPS.png|Screen bug shown during reruns of IFC's Out There.|link=Out There DPS.png DPS Mr Show.png|Screen bug shown during Mr. Show.|link=Mr. Show DPS.png Action League Now DPS.png|Screen bug shown during reruns of Action League Now!|link=DPS Action League Now!.png DPS Movies bug.png|DPS Movies bug shown during Zadar! Cow from Hell.|link=DPS Movies bug during Zadar.png DPS Bug shown during Web Thursdays.png|DPS Bug shown during Web Thursdays.|link=DPS Bug during Web Thursdays.png DPS Bug shown during a another show from Web Thursdays.png|DPS screen bug shown during PONY.MOV on Web Thursdays.|link=DPS PONY.MOV.png DPS Bug shown during Talking with Ponies on Web Thursdays.png|DPS screen bug shown during an rerun of Talking with Ponies on Web Thursdays.|link=DPS Talking with Ponies screenshot.png DPS bug shown during edited episodes of Martinburg.png|DPS bug shown during edited episodes of Martinburg.|link=DPS Martinburg screenshot.png As DPS.com Bumper/Promo Gallery